The Monster's Son
by allietheepic7
Summary: Danny was never the Fenton's son. Now that his family is dead, he has to explore the new family he never knew, which consists of humans, ghosts, and things in between. And lets not forget the monster of a father.
1. Preface

**The Monster's Son**

**A Teen Titan/Danny Phantom Story**

**By Allietheepic7**

**Preface**

Danny cautiously peeked over the top of his crib, determination written all over his chubby face. The two year old knew that if Daddy or one of his siblings were too enter the small nursery and see him trying to get out, he'd be scolded for sure, but he didn't care. Danny couldn't wait to see the look on his Mommy's face when she found that he'd gotten out of his crib all by himself!

He'd managed to get one leg over the guard rails when a chill rushed over the toddler, manifesting in a puff of pale blue breathe and a few white hairs mixed in with the black. A pair of tan, small hands lifted Danny up and he stared into the face of his beautiful Mommy. Her snow-white hair was cut into a messy bob and her acid green eyes sparked mischievously. "Is my little man trying to escape?" Her voice echoed in a spectral way.

Her fingers tickled Danny's stomach, causing him to giggle with joy. He loved his Mommy! She was always there when he needed her, even though he couldn't see her haft the time. Mommy would always keep him company when his family was asleep and she'd been like this for as long as he could remember.

Rose looked up from her place, reading, on the couch and sighed. Her father was late again. Ever since her mother had died in a car accident about two years ago, he had been coming home later and later, with her older brother, Grant, soon following. As the second oldest of the 4 siblings, it was her job to stay up and make sure her younger brothers, Joseph and Danny, were safe, even though she was only 7. Dad had always been very protective of them, especially Danny, since Mom was pregnant with him at the time of the crash. The doctors had said it was a miracle that he survived when Mom hadn't, and Dad didn't intend to let that miracle go.

Joseph peered out from behind his bedroom door to see his sister on the couch. He knew that their Dad and brother had changed a lot, if what he could tell from old pictures could be proof. His father seemed much happier then, and his mother was in the pictures as well. He brushed a piece of blonde hair out of his face and sighed. He wished that he looked more like his mother than his father, with his blonde hair and green eyes. At least he'd inherited his mom's more girlish figure, for better or worse, instead of the stocky bulk of his 13 year old brother. From the pictures, his mother looked a lot like Danny, with black hair and blue eyes. All the kids had some features from their mother, but Danny certainly looked the most like her. Sneaking out of his room, since it was past his bed time, Joseph crept past his sister and into Danny's room.

Danny's stomach growled as Lily held her baby boy and she smirked. "Someone's hungry, isn't he! I'll be right back with a bottle for you, my little man." Lily placed him in his crib and turned invisible to leave when the door opened. She watched as her 4 year old son, Joseph, entered the room and went up to the crib, where Danny was babbling away. She was curious as to what her second son was doing there. If she could, she would have gone visible, but since her son probably wouldn't recognize her and Clockwork would forbid her to ever visit again, she stayed unseen.

"Hey, little brother." Joseph peaked over the top of the bars, down at his baby brother. "You need to go to sleep, Danny. Daddy will be upset if you don't get to bed." Danny giggled at his brother's funny words and reached up to garb a handful of his brother's hair, making Joseph wince. "How about I tell you a story so you can go to sleep?" He thought for a moment. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen called Queen Mommy, who was married to King Daddy. They had 4 children named Grant, Rosy, Joseph, and Danny."

Lily felt a tear slide down her cheek as she bent down to kiss Joseph on his head, unknowingly blessing him with a very special gift. She turned and left, going to get a bottle for her baby.

Rose looked up as the front door slammed open and her father rushed in, panicked. "Daddy!?" She asked, worried. "Where's Grant?" Her big brother, who always walked in cockily after her father, was missing.

Her father knelt in front of her and grasped her shoulders. "G-grant… Grant's gone, Rosy. He's not coming back. Like your mom." Rose gasped. Grant was dead. He couldn't be! "Rosy, listen to me. I need you to run into the forest behind our house and not look back. I'll be right behind you with your brothers." The door bent slightly from force. "Run, Rose!" Her father tossed her out the window—opened to let in the night air—and she ran for her life, tears pouring down her face.

The door broke open and a masked assassin walked in like he owned the place. The family's father automatically took up a battle stance and launched an attack at the intruder. As a punch came roaring at his face, the assassin whipped out a weird gun and shot him. The father fell to the ground, pain and anger written on his face, as the masked man laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a paralytic. Wouldn't want you to miss any of the fun." The man took out a knife and sunk the blade into the father's right eye, making him hiss in pain. "Now, now, we can't have you spacing out, can we? This should help your attention as I kill your children." His remaining left eye widened in horror and anger. "What? Did you really think we were going to kill you? My superiors want you to suffer first. And what better way than me killing your children in front of you." The sadistic assassin took a handful of his hair. "Come, come, we have to go see the children."

Joseph looked up from his baby brother to see a masked man in the doorway, his father, bloody and bent over, behind him. "Well, aren't you a cutie!" Joseph stared in horror as the man came towards him and Danny and brought a knife to his throat. With a quick flick of his wrist, Joseph's throat split, sending blood everywhere.

It was at this moment that Lily phased back into the room. She saw a sight horrible enough to scar the most hardened person—a monster of a man covered in her child's blood, about to kill the baby she sacrificed her life for. In a fit of rage, her hand lit up with bright green ectoplasm and she shoved it through the assassin's heart, killing him while invisible. She then grabbed her remaining two sons and flew to the only being that could help her. Clockwork.

**Time Skip Powers Activate!***************************************

"Clockwork!" Lily sobbed as she swooped into the clock tower, her children in her arms. She raced up to the time master and collapsed to her knees, holding her dying son in front of her. "Please." She begged with all her heart. "Save him."

Clockwork gave her a small smile and laid a hand on Joseph's cut throat. He was one of the only ghosts with the ability to heal others, so it was no surprise to Lily when his hand glowed blue and the wound started to close, leaving only a scar and Joseph in a fitful sleep. "Lily..." She looked up at him. "He will be fine. However, there is lasting damage. Joseph will never speak again."

A tear leaked down her face. "I doubt…that I will be able to keep them. Am I correct?"

"Yes. A family in the mountains of Tibet recently lost a son. That is where Joseph needs to go. But for Daniel…"

"He's haft ghost, Clockwork!" Lily shouted, concern for her child leaking into her voice. "Who else can raise him except for me!? When I died in that crash, I gave my life force to him. That was what made him what he is! How can I let someone else raise him!?"

"Lily. Please calm yourself." Lily took deep breaths to keep herself in control. "I never said that he would have to be raised with his ghost powers." Clockwork laid a hand on Danny. "I am making his ghost haft retreat into him, leaving only the bare minimum of powers—advanced healing, radiation residence, and his core abilities, which I would be unable to block. Secondly, how _can_ you raise him, Lily? Your obsession is to protect your family. You wouldn't allow him to be the person he needs to be by protecting him from everything anything slightly dangerous." Lily looked down, knowing his words were true. "Besides, your other son needs you now, as a newly formed ghost."

"Grant's a ghost?" She asked wistfully, a small smile on her face. She didn't really loose her first born. "But…who will take him in? I can't risk him going back to his father; with his occupation, he'll probably try and get Danny to follow in his footsteps."

"If I may make a suggestion." Lily looked back at the old man. "But your brother seems like a decent choice."

A smile drifted onto her face. "Thank you… Dad."

**And now, in Amity Park********************************************** *****

The doorbell rang on a house that one day would be host to one of the few ghost defense systems in the world and an Ops center. "GHOST!" Jack Fenton roared as he opened the door with an ecto-gun blazing.

"JACK, NO!" His wife, Maddie, pulled him back inside before he could fire his weapon at their visitor. Oddly enough, instead of a person on their doorstep, there was a cloth bundle. When Maddie picked it up, she knew imdiatly that a baby was inside it. To confirm her suspicions, she removed a piece of the cloth to see the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen, with black hair and icy blue eyes. A letter was resting next to his face.

She took the baby inside to show her family. "What do you got there, Mads?" Jack asked, peeking over her shoulder. The large man was too shocked for words.

"Jack… the letter's addressed to you…" With that, Jack began to read the letter.

_Dearest Jack and Madeline,_

_ I know it has been years since you last heard from me, but I can't go to anyone else. I can't keep my youngest son anymore. Please take care of him until the day comes that he finds his siblings. Don't lie to him about his parentage. I will always keep you both and your daughter dear in my heart. _

_With love,_

_Lillian Fenton Wilson_

**I had this idea and had to do it. Forgive me. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Truth**

Maddie smiled as her now 16 year old son—nephew, she corrected—blew out the candles on his cake with his two best friends beside him. Danny had only wanted a small party, with just his family, along with Sam and Tucker, there, and who was she to deny what her baby boy—_'Not your boy,'_ a voice whispered snidely—what he wanted? Tears welled in her eyes as he opened his presents, the newest version of DOOM from Tucker, a laptop with the latest version of Portals XL from Sam, a family scrap book from Jazzy. She knew she'd have to tell him today.

"Danny-boy!" Jack, her husband, yelled excitedly. "Since you've probably out grown your old Hazmat suit-" Maddie noticed a small flinch from her son. "Your Mom and I went to the trouble of getting you a brand new one!" Jack held up a sky blue Hazmat suit with black accents. Danny hesitantly took it, as if it would explode, and went to the bathroom to try it on.

When he came out, Maddie's chest swelled with pride as her son—_"Lily's son,'_ the voice hissed—stepped out in full ghost hunter gear. After a few party games, Sam and Tucker her children to the couch. "Danny? Jazz? We need to talk to both of you about something very important." The two exchanged panicked glances before sitting across from her. Jack walked up behind her and placed a hand on Maddie's back, uncharacteristically serious.

"Jazz, do you remember your frustration when you realized that we have no baby pictures of Danny before he was 2?" Jazz nodded, confused, so Maddie continued. "That's because we had never seen Danny before he was 2 years old."

"Danny, we're not your real parents."

**Danny's PoV************************************************

I stared in shock at my parents—no, Jack and Maddie. I glanced at Jazz, only to see the same expression that was on my face before turning back to the adults. Jack picked up where Maddie left off.

"We're actually your aunt and uncle; your mother was my younger sister, Lily Fenton. She dropped out of school to marry your father, a man named Slade Wilson. They soon adopted a boy from the streets. He was your brother Grant. Then, your sister Rose came along. Three years later, your brother Joseph was born, and 2 years after that, Lily was pregnant with you. But-" Jack cut himself off, sobs racking his body.

"There was a car accident." Maddie whispered. "The doctors tried so hard to save her, but couldn't. It was a miracle they were able to save you. Then, two years later, you arrived on our doorstep with a letter signed by Lily. Both you and the letter were covered with spectral energy."

My mind reeled with the information. "Are you saying…that my mom is a ghost?" Oh God…what if I've put her in the Fenton Thermos before!? "Where is she!?"

"I don't know." Jack shook his head, as though in denial. "She might still be around, or she could have faded along time. I just don't know."

"I need some air." I stood abruptly. I couldn't stand to guilty looks on my pare- my aunt and uncles faces, nor the pure anger on Jazz's face. After running out of the house, I transformed into Phantom and took off, flying. I had to blink tears out of my eyes in order not to crash. How could they do this to me!? Why did they lie to me for so long? Hell, they even lied to Jazz!

I finally reached the tallest building in Amity and released a Ghostly Wail straight up into the air. I put all my anger and bones of all who heard it. Worn out, my transformation into human was involuntary and I collapsed onto the roof of the skyscraper. Behind me, someone started clapping as my ghost sense went off.

"Very good, Daniel. Quite a powerful attack, full of anger. You're becoming more like me every time we meet."

"Fruitloop." I growled before turning to glare at Vlad. The psycho flouted behind me in ghost form. His eyes widened when he saw my tear stained face, but quickly replaced it with a smug expression.

"Why, little badger, what had put you in such a state?" His smirk grew bigger, fangs flashing in the dying light. "If only you joined me when you had the chance—"

"NO!" I yelled, pissed beyond all reason. "I'll never join you! You killed Danielle!" It was true. Valarie and I teamed up to stop Vlad from melting Dani, only to be a few seconds too late. I vowed to never forgive him for that.

"Oh, pish posh." He waved his hand in front of his face. "How you can care about that imperfection is beyond me. Now, boy, tell me. Did your parents discover—"

"They're not my parents." I growled. "They were never my parents. They lied to me from the beginning. Now, get the hell away from me."

"Make me. You can barely stand, let alone fight-" He was cut off by both of our ghost senses going off.

"He doesn't have to fight you." A shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see a glowing woman in all black, with white hair and luminescent green eyes. "I will. Get the hell away from my son, you pathetic excuse for a ghost!"

**Mama ghost is pissed.**

**Has anyone else how off Vlad is? He's a 40 year old man with a 16 year old arch enemy. That doesn't seem weird to anyone else?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 War of Worlds**

**Danny's PoV***************************************************************

I stared, wide-eyed, as my newly discovered mother began to beat the ever living crap out of Plasmius. She had to be at the same power level as him, if not greater. The way she flew around with complete control and grace while still being able to fire her ectoblasts at him was awe inspiring. "Impossible!" Vlad shouted. "I know Daniel's parents; you certainly aren't one of them."

"Think again, Fruitloop!" She shouted. "Jack and Maddie told him today that he wasn't their real son; I watched it all from the Ghost Zone! And his name," She took a deep breath. "IS DANNY!" She unleased a ghostly wail in power that could have rivaled one from my evil, jerky self. I would have continued to watch in awe if my ghost sense hadn't gone off and a barrage of ectoblasts hadn't landed near me.

Above me was almost every ghost I'd ever faced.

I could feel the color swiftly fade from my face as I realized that I was still too weak from my ghostly wail to transform AND was on the tallest building in Amity. Leaping to the side to avoid even more blasts, I cursed myself for even thinking about going outside without a Thermos. How many times has Jazz drilled it into my head to carry one with me all the time? They cornered me on the edge of the roof, ready to push me off.

"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" The roar shook all the buildings around me as Dora in dragon form swooped up from below and grabbed my shoulders with her talons. She took off with me still in her grasp, my enemies following while shooting insults at me.

"Phantom! Are you alright!?" I looked up to see two figures riding on Dora's back.

"Poindexter!? Ghost Writer!? What are you two doing here!?"

"Rescuing you!" Ghost Writer shouted back. "The Light Watcher got word out to the few of your allies that Plasmius was rounding up your enemies to attack you, so we came as soon as we could!"

"Who!? And I thought you hated me!"

` "Her!" Poindexter pointed to where my mom—damn, that's weird!—was still fighting Plasmius. "She's one of the helpers of Clockwork. She keeps an eye on the good timelines and tells Clockwork how they should change for the better."

"And besides," Ghost Writer added. "I don't hate you. I just think you have horrible manners."

Dora dropped me off right outside my house, Poindexter and Ghost Writer right behind me, before she took off to fight. "I'm going ghost!" I shouted, then glanced around after I failed. "Going ghost? Why can't I go ghost?"

"Never mind that now! We have to get moving into the ghost zone!" Ghost Writer shouted before trying to throw me into the house. Managing to turn intangible for a moment, I avoided his grip.

Whirling around on him, I gave Ghost Writer my best glare. "NO! Not until you explain things! Why did Plasmius send all my enemies after me!? Why did my real mom suddenly appear after 14 years!? Why can't I go ghost!? And why do YOU care!?"

"We don't have time from answers, little brother!"

I stared in shock at Ghost Writer, who seemed to realize his mistake. This allowed Skulker, Ember, and a few others to get close. "We've got you now, Whelp!" Skulker launched his missiles at me, which led the others to attack.

Ghost Writer and I leapt out of the way. The house behind us—my house—was the one that got hit. The force of the attacks caused it to shutter and, with 3 screams, collapse. "NO!" I screamed, trying to get to my family, but Ghost Writer held me back.

"I'm sorry for this, little brother!" I heard as something struck the back of my head and everything went black.

**This chapter's for sorenalice, who likes it when I kill Danny's parents… I know too many weird people.**


End file.
